backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future: Intrada Special Collection
Back to the Future: Intrada Special Collection (Volume 116) is an official 2-CD limited edition album including Silvestri's complete score for . It was released by Intrada on November 24, 2009.BACK TO THE FUTURE (2 CD SET) (store.intrada.com) The first disc contains the complete orchestral score as recorded for the finished film, along with two source cues that Silvestri wrote. The second disc consists of alternate approaches that Silvestri took with a large portion of the score, with a darker, more serious tone. None of the songs from the motion picture soundtrack album are included in this score-only album, and for moments in the film where Silvestri's score was replaced by, or edited with songs or source music (i.e. the first half of "55 Town Square", "Tension; The Kiss" and "Doc Returns"), the full score cue is presented as originally recorded. The set was a limited edition of 10,000 units and sold nearly 6,000 by the end of January 2010.Intrada Soundtrack Forum: We get a lot... (intrada.net) On July 19, 2014, Intrada announced that they were down to the last three or four boxes and that they had pursued a new agreement to release a single-disc version of the soundtrack.Intrada Soundtrack Forum: Back To The Future - And Into History! (intrada.net) The anticipated single-disc reissue (INT 7144) was announced on October 12, 2015 with a confirmation that it would feature the same tracks as the first CD from the 2-CD limited edition.INTRADA Announces Alan Silvestri's BACK TO THE FUTURE (backtothefuture.com) Track listing Disc 1 Complete Original Motion Picture Soundtrack # Logo (0:20) cue # DeLorean Reveal (0:46) # Einstein Disintegrated (1:22) # ’85 Twin Pines Mall (4:43) # Peabody Barn; Marty Ditches DeLorean (3:09) # ’55 Town Square (1:18) # Lorraine’s Bedroom (0:47) # Retrieve DeLorean (1:15) # 1.21 Jigowatts (1:37) # The Picture (1:09) cue # Picture Fades (0:17) # Skateboard Chase (1:39) # Marty’s Letter (1:20) # George To The Rescue – Pt. 1 (0:50) # Marvin Be-Bop (2:25) # George To The Rescue – Pt. 2 (2:34) # Tension; The Kiss (1:33) # Goodnight Marty (1:31) # It’s Been Educational; Clocktower (10:30) # Helicopter (0:19) # ’85 Lone Pine Mall (3:46) # 4 x 4 (0:40) # Doc Returns (1:14) # Back To The Future (End Credits) (3:16) Disc 2 The Creation Of A Classic... Alternate Early Sessions # DeLorean Reveal (0:40) # Einstein Disintegrated (1:25) # Peabody Barn (2:17) # Marty Ditches DeLorean (1:56) # ’55 Town Square #1 (Trumpet Open) (1:35) # ’55 Town Square #2 (Trumpet Mute) (1:35) # Retrieve DeLorean (1:16) # 1.21 Jigowatts (1:36) # The Picture (1:08) # Skateboard Chase (1:40) # George to the Rescue (4:13) # Tension; The Kiss (1:42) # Clocktower (11:02) # ’85 Lone Pine Mall (3:50) # Doc Returns (1:19) Bonus Tracks Unused Source Cue From The Scoring Sessions # Ling Ting Ring (2:01) References External links * Back to the Future (Complete Score) (alansilvestri.com) * Back to the Future - Music Composed by Alan Silvestri (backtothefuturemusic.com) Category:Music